


Michael's Wedding

by Erisden



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Mary Poppins (Movies), Mary Poppins - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Magic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisden/pseuds/Erisden
Summary: Although no one else couldn’t feel anything, Michael and Jane did. Together, as though possessed by something quite out of their control, their gazes moved across the aisle, over the heads of the guests, off to one of the small wooden pillars that ran from floor to ceiling.





	Michael's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Was Mary there, hidden as ever, at Michael and Kate's wedding? 
> 
> Something very fast and very short I wrote up in response to this question! No beta. Forgive my excited fingers.

Compared to how others days went, today was the jolliest of all for Michael Banks. Today was the day he was to wed Kate, the woman he had fallen in love with, who he wanted to spend his life with, for better or for worse, through good and through ill. Somehow, he had managed to hook her, this perfectly respectable women, a voice soft and gentle as the dew in the early morning, and somehow, he hadn’t yet run her off. The job at Fidelity Fiduciary held no regard for relationships, that was certain: he was early to work some days, and late to return home others. Yet Kate had never wavered. Oh, they had fights, just as every couple did, but none that tore them apart for good. Kate was always good at mending, and Michael was already good at coming round. By all means, they were perfect for each other.

"Oh, Michael," Jane murmured, pulling him into a gentle hug. They stood in a small church, surrounded by several of Michael’s friends and Jane’s friends, with the ceremony only moments from beginning. He had wanted a small one, for he had never had the desire for a large one. "This is finally your day." She stepped back, looking him over one last time and taking a moment to adjust his collar, the edges of her eyes crinkled and a wide smile spread across her face from cheek to cheek. "I never imagined it would come."

"Neither did I," Michael replied with a nervous half-smile in return. "How did I ever get so lucky?" Because he was very lucky, that such a woman as Kate would want to be with him, and had accepted his proposal, and was moments away from agreeing to be his wife for the rest of his life. The rest of his _ life. _ He was the luckiest man in the world, in fact.

Jane shook her head. She gave him one last hug and withdrew to the front row, where she was to sit. "Breathe. You look wonderful."

The ceremony opened, with Michael standing at the front. He was indeed breathing. Very obviously, in fact. Jane wiggled her fingers until she caught his attention and lifted her brows, and he took one last, long breath, and settled his nerves enough to stand more normally.

Then came Kate and her father, their arms twined together. She strode down the aisle, looking half a dream and half a goddess. Michael saw her and thought of hushed whispers, gentle blankets, and ashes settled in the fireplace. Jane saw her and thought of flowers, tinkling laughter, and pastel chalk on the sidewalk. The guests saw her and thought of soft clouds, honeyed water, and dimmed lanterns.

And something else, too. Something extraordinary. Something light, that shimmered around Kate like doves and butterflies and sunlight, radiating from her very body.

Although no one else couldn’t feel anything, Michael and Jane did. Together, as though possessed by something quite out of their control, their gazes moved across the aisle, over the heads of the guests, off to one of the small wooden pillars that ran from floor to ceiling.

With a gloved hand rested against the pillar, clear as day, stood Mary Poppins, all Dutch doll - as Jane once described it - shiny dark hair and blue eyes and hat with the birds and flowers decorating the brim and straightened back and pleased expression. She held her umbrella to one side and was focused on Kate intently, shock still, her gaze unblinking and her expression unmoved.

And then, as though she felt the two looking at her, she blinked away her concentration and looked to them. First, to Jane, with a light smile that was barely there; then to Michael, her smile widening until it was unmistakably there. She inclined her head in a slight nod.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jane saw Michael turn his head. She met his eyes for a long moment. Both gazes held disbelief, and awe, and a bit of confusion, too, for they wondered how, indeed, Mary Poppins had known that today was the most important day of Michael’s life. Then again, perhaps they shouldn’t - she never explained anything, after all.

They looked back to her. She smiled, turning her head to the side and raising a finger to her lips. Her eyes moved back to Kate.

So did Jane’s, and so did Michael’s. They discovered that she had changed, and watched, as though they were in a reverie, as Kate stepped up to meet Michael at the front. Her hair, which had been contained by ribbons, now tumbled to her shoulders in curls. Around her shoulders hung a gown, ringed with intricate flowers circled around her arms and her waist, where once she had worn a modest dress. No one in the crowd seem to have noticed. In fact, no one seemed to have noticed but Jane and Michael. Not even Kate herself, who glowed with an even stronger happiness - a practically perfect happiness.

They looked back toward Mary Poppins. She gave another quick smile, before it melted away into something more stern, stepping away and turning her back on them. Jane and Michael, seized with a sudden urge, returned their attentions to the ceremony.

Of course, neither Jane nor Michael would remember that they saw Mary Poppins. They would search afterwards, just to be sure they had truly seen her, but they would never find her. By morning, she would be but another guest in their minds, not magical nor important. But they would remember, as one always did whenever they were lucky enough to meet Mary Poppins, their delight and happiness, always as fresh as they day they had felt it.


End file.
